Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a bidirectional downhole isolation valve.
Description of the Related Art
A hydrocarbon bearing formation (i.e., crude oil and/or natural gas) is accessed by drilling a wellbore from a surface of the earth to the formation. After the wellbore is drilled to a certain depth, steel casing or liner is typically inserted into the wellbore and an annulus between the casing/liner and the earth is filled with cement. The casing/liner strengthens the borehole, and the cement helps to isolate areas of the wellbore during further drilling and hydrocarbon production.
Once the wellbore has reached the formation, the formation is then usually drilled in an overbalanced condition meaning that the annulus pressure exerted by the returns (drilling fluid and cuttings) is greater than a pore pressure of the formation. Disadvantages of operating in the overbalanced condition include expense of the weighted drilling fluid and damage to formations by entry of the mud into the formation. Therefore, underbalanced or managed pressure drilling may be employed to avoid or at least mitigate problems of overbalanced drilling. In underbalanced and managed pressure drilling, a lighter drilling fluid is used so as to prevent or at least reduce the drilling fluid from entering and damaging the formation. Since underbalanced and managed pressure drilling are more susceptible to kicks (formation fluid entering the annulus), underbalanced and managed pressure wellbores are drilled using a rotating control device (RCD) (aka rotating diverter, rotating BOP, or rotating drilling head). The RCD permits the drill string to be rotated and lowered therethrough while retaining a pressure seal around the drill string.
An isolation valve as part of the casing/liner may be used to temporarily isolate a formation pressure below the isolation valve such that a drill or work string may be quickly and safely inserted into a portion of the wellbore above the isolation valve that is temporarily relieved to atmospheric pressure. The isolation valve allows a drill/work string to be tripped into and out of the wellbore at a faster rate than snubbing the string in under pressure. Since the pressure above the isolation valve is relieved, the drill/work string can trip into the wellbore without wellbore pressure acting to push the string out. Further, the isolation valve permits insertion of the drill/work string into the wellbore that is incompatible with the snubber due to the shape, diameter and/or length of the string.
Typical isolation valves are unidirectional, thereby sealing against formation pressure below the valve but not remaining closed should pressure above the isolation valve exceed the pressure below the valve. This unidirectional nature of the valve may complicate insertion of the drill or work string into the wellbore due to pressure surge created during the insertion. The pressure surge may momentarily open the valve allowing an influx of formation fluid to leak through the valve.